Trials
Trials'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAULUaNo-cQ are a feature in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III on the zombies maps Gorod Krovi and Revelations. They act much like the Trials of the Ancients from Zetsubou No Shima. In Gorod Krovi, the trials are found on stonegraves in the spawn area. There are four stonegraves (one for each player) with four symbols on them. Each symbol corresponds to a different challenge. Players have to complete four different challenges in each game. Three of these are solo trials (each player completes each own three different challenges) while the fourth one is always the 'Acquire a Dragon Egg' and the subsequent dragon egg challenges, which are shared between players. In Revelations, the trials are found in Nacht der Untoten. There are only three personal challenges for each player. Rewards |-|Gorod Krovi= The four rewards are: * A Max Ammo power-up (Top Trial) *A Pack-a-Punched HG 40, FFAR, MX Garand, NX ShadowClaw or L4 Siege (Left Trial) *A Random Perk Bottle (Right Trial) *The Gauntlet of Siegfried (Bottom Trial) from the Dragon Egg. |-|Revelations= The three rewards are: *A Max Ammo power-up (Green Trial) *A Pack-a-Punched Dingo, VMP, 205 Brecci (Blue Trial) *A Random Perk Bottle (Purple Trial) Challenges |-|Gorod Krovi= Top Trial *Recover 3 pods in green condition. *Ride the Dragon from all three platforms. *Kill 10 napalm zombies with headshots. *Shoot off the helmet on five Russian Mangler Soldiers. *Shoot off the arm cannon on five Russian Mangler Soldiers. *Take damage from Dragon fire and survive. Left Trial *Kill 30 zombies with the Guard of Fafnir *Use the Guard of Fafnir to absorb fire damage for 45 seconds *Kill 40 zombies with the Gigant Eye beams *Kill 10 zombies with the Gigant Fingers within 3 seconds of sliding under them *Kill 8 zombies simultaneously with the Elevator *Kill 10 Electrified Zombies with headshots Right Trial *Destroy all the arms on 6 Valkyrie Drones *Destroy the camera on 6 Valkyrie Drones *Consecutively survive 4 rounds in the Hatchery *Kill 60 Zombies using the mounted MG42 *Kill 3 zombies simultaneously with each Flinger *Kill 100 zombies with Dragon Strikes Bottom Trial *Acquire a Dragon Egg **Bathe a Dragon Egg with fire. **Kill Napalm Zombies. **Get penetrating multikills. **Get Melee kills. **Incubate a Dragon Egg. |-|Revelations= Green Trial *Complete a Corruption Engine without getting any kills. *Craft the Keeper Protector Altar. *Equip the Dragon Shield. *Headshot 10 Apothicon Furies. *Kill 5 zombies with each type of trap. *Use Beam to kill 15 zombies. Blue Trial *Kill 5 zombies on each island within the same round. *Kill 10 spiders with the shield. *Kill 10 zombies while they are jumping between islands. *Kill 15 spiders. *Survive 7 rounds in Nacht der Untoten. *Use Beam deflections to kill 10 zombies. Purple Trial *Kill three Margwas inside the Apothicon. *Kill 5 zombies on an island that you are not on. *Kill a Mech Z without taking any damage. *Survive for 15 minutes inside the Apothicon. *Three shot kill a Margwa. *Kill one of each elemental Margwa. Achievements/Trophies * '''Viktorious Revenge (Bronze Trophy ) - In Gorod Krovi, complete all solo Trials in one Zombies game. * Wield a Fist of Iron (Bronze Trophy ) - In Gorod Krovi, wield the Gauntlet of Siegfried. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies